Ansiada Libertad
by Portia Black
Summary: Mis padres se han separado, mi novio me ha engañado y mis dos mejores amigas están cada una a una punta del país, mi solución? Fugarme. Adiós Montana y malos recuerdos, Hola Nueva York y buenas experiencias.
1. Tomando decisiones

Atención: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama si es mia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_"Quizás somos inconscientes, quizás aún no entendemos la vida. Lo cual podría ser cierto, somo jovenes"._

* * *

Estoy tumbada en la cama, miro al techo, me giro a un lado, a otro. Estoy confusa, me llamo Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella , y en estos momentos mi vida esta sumida en un terrible caos.

Todo comenzó hace tres meses cundo mis padres decidieron separarse, a raíz de eso todo han sido problemas.  
Encontrar a mi novio engañándome con una chica a la que consideraba mi amiga. Mis dos mejores amigas están cada una a la otra punta del mundo y aquí estoy yo... sola, con tanta gente a mi alrededor.

En este mismo instante he decidido que mi vida va a cambiar.

Me meto a la ducha pensando la decisión, tras darle vueltas sigo pensando que es buena idea, cuando salgo y me seco,  
empiezo a vestirme con mi pantalón vaquero claro ajustado a la cintura, mi sudadera gris favorita y mis converse, me miro al espejo y me gusta lo que veo, así que salgo de casa y camino hacia mi vespa azul, tengo cita para hacerme un tatuaje, mientras camino, voy mirando la calle, los edificios, las personas, seguramente cuando regrese ya no podré volver a hacerlo.  
Me pongo el casco y arranco.

Al llegar al estudio de tatuajes, veo que la chica ya tiene dibujado mi tatuaje, que consiste en un caza sueños con la frase "Don't dream your life, live your dreams" en el costado derecho de las costillas.  
Mientras prepara todo para empezar a tatuarme me nace de lo más dentro de mi cuerpo contarle todo lo que me ha sucedido durante los últimos meses,  
tal vez porque es una extra a y me dirá lo que piensa sin temor a mi reacción.  
Ella solo escucha y me deja desahogarme, cuando ve que he terminado mi relato, me contesta

-Fúgate- Dice la palabra tranquilamente mientras me indica que ya puedo tumbarme en la camilla para empezar la sesión.  
Antes de que le pueda contestar , hace un breve inciso - Todo lo hacemos en una sesión?.  
- Por supuesto - Le contesto segura de mi misma, ella me mira y sonríe, acto seguido empieza su trabajo.  
-No puedo fugarme - Le contesto mirando a un punto fijo - Mis padres me matarían - Digo al final

-Dices que estas cansada de estar aquí, que este pueblo te agobia, y que te sientes sola. Fúgate, que mas da lo que piense la gente. Mira, te voy a decir algo - Me dice dejando de tatuarme - Si yo hace 10 a os me hubiera puesto a pensar lo que diría la gente de mi si hiciera esto o lo otro, probablemente tu y yo ahora no estaríamos aquí.  
No le contesto, me quedo pensando en lo que me acaba de decir mientras ella termina el tatuaje, y reflexionando me doy cuenta de que lo que ha dicho tampoco es tan mala idea, es mas creo que es una idea estupenda, por que no hacerlo?  
total, la vida esta hecha de locuras no? y si no vivo ahora que tengo 18 a os, cuando lo voy a hacer? Estoy decidida me voy de Montana, tal vez no para siempre pero si por un tiempo.

Escucho que termina el tatuaje, no me he dado cuenta de que le a a añadido un poco de color a algunas partes del caza sueños,  
en tonalidades de azul y para mi sorpresa me encanta el resultado. Me levanto y me pongo la sudadera.

-Lo más importante de los tatuajes es lavarlos, a parte de poner la crema de curación por supuesto. - Me explica Yo asiento con la cabeza - Cuánto te debo? - Le pregunto sacando la cartera -Dame ... 80$ - Yo la miro un poco dudosa -Me dijiste 100$ - Le contesto -Lo sé , pero sabes, me veo reflejada en ti así que, dame 80$ - Yo le doy el dinero y le sonrío - Muchas gracias, por todo.  
Salgo del estudio, la verdad es que las costillas me duelen horrores, pero quien quiere presumir,tiene que sufrir.

Vuelvo a casa, tras comprobar que no hay nadie, empiezo a hacer la mochila, meto toda la ropa.  
Me dirijo a mi armario, donde se encuentra la caja con el dinero ahorrado, no es mucho pero .. me podrá dar para una habitación de motel o algo as .  
Una vez reviso que lo tengo todo listo, cojo papel y boli y le escribo una carta a mis padres.  
"Queridos papá y mamá , me marcho, tranquilos se hacia donde voy, no os preocupéis, cuando llegue os llamo.  
Os quiere B.S."

Dejo la nota en la encimera de cocina, cojo mis cosas y miro por ultima vez mi casa, no se cuanto tiempo estar fuera.


	2. Adiós Montana, Hola Nueva York

Atención: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama si es mia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_"Para que los sueños se hagan realidad, primero se ha de creer en ellos"_

* * *

Llego al aeropuerto después de estar una hora y media en la moto. Vaya... nunca había estado aquí, era enorme y había mucha gente y un montón de terminales. No sabia exactamente hacia que ventanilla dirigirme, así que empiezo a inspeccionar con detenimiento cada una de ellas,  
me acerco a una donde veo a una chica bajita que me sonríe amablemente

-Hola, para sacar un vuelo hacia Nueva York? - Le pregunto algo tímida

-Claro cielo, para cuando lo quieres? - Me pregunta con la misma sonrisa de antes

-Pues... si no es molestia para hoy mismo, sino puedo esperar hasta mañana... - Le explico no muy convencida, ella vuelve la mirada hacia la pantalla

del ordenador y en cuestión de unos minutos se vuelve hacia a mi.

-Hay un vuelo para hoy a las 23:30 en clase turista, te lo reservo? - Yo le miro y asiento con la cabeza, ella me tiende el billete y antes de salir de la cola  
le hago otra pregunta -Si tengo mochila grande, la tengo que facturar? - Le pregunto dudosa

-No cielo, solo lo debes facturar si es una maleta grande, en tu caso pásalo por la cinta transportadora y sube al avión.

-Muchas gracias, por todo - Le sonrío una ultima vez y me voy a sentarme en un banco del aeropuerto.

Miro mi reloj, todavía son las 20:00h y mi avión no sale hasta las 23:30 eso sin contar que no lleve retraso. Me decido a encender el móvil después de todo el día apagado, tengo un poco de miedo por lo que me pueda encontrar al mirar la pantalla.

Tarda un poco en encenderse, pues ya esta un poco destrozado el pobre y cuando por fin lo hace veo Whatsapps y llamadas de mi familia y amigos.  
Antes de nada quito la conexión de Whatsapps, para que no sepan que he encendido el móvil y empiezo a leer

_Whatsapp de Ángela (ella esta en Nueva Orleans):_

_Bella, ¿Porqué no contestas mis llamadas? ¿Estas bien?_  
_Por favor, en cuanto puedas llámame, te quiere Ang._

_Whatsapp de Mi hermana:_

_Vaya, por fin te has ido, estoy orgullosa de ti, estés donde estés espero que estés bien,_  
_llámame cuando llegues. Besos_

_Whatsapp de Mike:_

_Nena, ¿Porqué no me coges el teléfono? Venga, te perdono por lo que me dijiste cuando me encontraste con Irina, se que podemos arreglarnos_  
_Llámame._

Pero bueno, será cara dura el tipo este, encima de que lo encuentro engañándome con Irina a quien yo consideraba mi amiga, dice que me perdona, pero el que jodida mierda tiene que perdonarme? Y encima espera que le llame, me hierve la sangre solo de pensar lo cínico que es.  
Sigo leyendo un poco más.

_Whatsapp de mi Padre_

_Isabella Marie Swan Dywer se puede saber donde estas?, te has ido sin decir nada y solo encontramos una nota tuya._  
_Acaso estas loca? vuelve inmediatamente antes de que llame a la policía y te traiga de vuelta._

Termino de leer lo Whatsapps como no, mi padre tan exagerado como siempre ... cuando vuelvo a mirar mi reloj ya son las 22:30, solo falta una hora  
para que mi vuelo salga rumbo a Nueva York, así que decido ir a comer algo a la cafetería y a cambiarme ropa y curarme el tatuaje.

La cafetería estaba abarrotada de gente si esperaba toda la cola perdería el vuelo, pero mi estómago rugía de hambre... menudo panorama  
En ese momento alguien me empujó por detrás y caí al suelo. Para cuando me pude levantar no sabia quien me había empujado solo vi una espalda ancha y un cabello  
cobrizo y desordenado, que era...

Tarde unos 45 minutos en pedir mi comida y menos de 10 en comérmela, cuando me di cuenta solo tenia 7 minutos para cambiarme y curarme el tatuaje antes de que despejara mi avión  
Salí corriendo dirección al baño, me cambie la sudadera y me puse un jersey de lana azul y antes de eso lave el tatuaje y puse la crema de curación.  
Me dirija a la puerta de embarque justo cuando anunciarón por megafonía: " Pasajeros del vuelo 0124 con destino Nueva York acudan a la puerta de embarque", estaba muy emocionada en unos minutos estaría volando hacia NY, dejándolo todo atrás, estaba orgullosa de mi misma.

En la cola para entrar al avión, a unos pocos metros de mi, se encontraba el mismo chico al que habia visto desde el suelo de la cafetería, era un adonis griego.  
Me quede embobada mirándolo, era el hombre más guapo que habia visto en mis 18 años de vida, simplemente increible.

Subí al avión y me dirija a mi asiento, me puse mis cascos y pronto empezó a sonar "A thousand years" de Chrstina Perry menuda canción mas inapropiada para el momento que estaba viviendo, pero aun así me encantaba. Estaba tan exhausta que me deje caer en los brazos de morfeo, soñé algo raro

Estaba corriendo por Times Square y estaba todo nevado y detrás de mi venia , oh no, detrás de mi divertido venia el chico cobrizo que había visto en el  
aeropuerto.

Para cuando me desperté sobre saltada logré escuchar por los altavoces que nos pusiéramos los cinturones que estábamos apunto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Nueva York.  
Tras unos minutos, desembarque y rescate mi maleta de la cinta transportadora y me dirijia a la salida del aeropuerto, no sabia que hacer, no tenia donde ir y no me quedaba mucho dinero, así que pensé en coger un taxi.

-Taxi! - Chille lo más alto que pude, y un taxi paro a mi lado, me subí sin dudarlo

-Buenos días señorita - Me dijo sonriente el taxista, que no parecía tener mas de 42 años

-Buenos días, señor - Le respondí de forma educada

-Oh no, llámame Aro , señor me hace sentir muy viejo - Yo solo le sonreí de vuelta. - No eres de por aquí, verdad? - Yo le mire dudosa

-No, soy de Montana - le explique y el me miro curioso, esperaba que dijera algo más

-La verdad, me he fugado de casa y no tengo donde ir ... - Le explique dando me cuenta de que lo que había hecho era una tontería

-Oh, yo te ayudare ... - me di cuenta de que no le había dicho mi nombre

-Isabella, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella - El me miro sonriente

-Yo te voy a ayudar Bella, te voy a llevar a la cafetería de una muy buena amiga y ella te dara trabajo y alojamiento si le dices que vas de mi parte - Le mire  
al principio desconfiada, pero la alegría y bondad que me trasmitían sus ojos me hizo disipar cualquier rastro de desconfianza.

-Esta bien - Le dije finalmente.

Durante el trayecto me pregunto cosas típicas de Montana y yo a el cosas que podía visitar en Nueva York, no me di cuenta que llegamos a una pequeña cafetería sino llega a ser porque se giró a mirarme

-Ya hemos llegado Bella, dile a Esme que vas de parte de Aro Vulturi el taxista. - Me explico

-Muy bien, se lo diré, gracias por todo Aro - Le dije realmente agradecida, le pague lo que le debía por el trayecto y me baje del taxi.

Bueno, Bella aquí empieza tu nueva vida, me dije a mi misma antes de entrar en la cafetería.

* * *

Canción que escucha Bella en el avión: watch?v=Qx2xcdB9Vn4 4

Si os ha gustado el capitulo, reviews reviews reviews, reviews y reviews, vuestran opiniones me importan mucho ^^

Besos Portia Black.


	3. Haciendo amigos

Atención: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama si es mia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_"Para que los sueños se hagan realidad, primero se ha de creer en ellos"_

* * *

Cuando entre en la cafetería habían pocas personas, las cuales me miraron expectantes como si fuera un bicho raro, intente no hacer mucho caso  
a esas miradas y me encaminé hacía el mostrador donde se encontraba una chica bajita con el pelo negro corto apuntando hacia todos lados.  
Cuando por fin estaba en la barra ella me miro muy sonriente.

-Hola, esta Esme? - Pregunte muy nerviosa, creo que en mi vida había estado así

-Si, ¿Quién la busca? - Me pregunto todavía con la sonrisa

-Soy Bella Swan, vengo de parte de Aro Vulturi el taxista - Le explique mirándome las manos

-Oh, un momento por favor - Se disculpo y se perdió por una puerta que había a un lado del mostrador, y no tuve que esperar mucho cuando de repente salió  
una mujer de estatura media, con el cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su cara tenia forma de corazón y su mirada era maternal como si fuera  
una madre que esta mirando a su hijo que acaba de pasar por una mala racha. Se acerco a mi y me indico que nos sentáramos en una de las mesas libres de la pequeña cafetería.

-Hola Bella, yo soy Esme - Se presento educadamente - Me ha comentado Alice que vienes de parte de Aro - Me explicó

-Si, el ... bueno, el me dijo que tu podrías ayudarme - Otra vez me estaba poniendo nerviosa, era mi única opción sino tendría que volver a Montana con el rabo  
entre las piernas.

-Cuéntame tu historia y te ayudaré - Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera, ella vio que dudaba un poco, no estaba segura de si me entendería, después de todo era una tontería lo que acababa de hacer.

-Tranquila Bella, aquí todos tenemos una historia, si te quedas conocerás la de cada uno - Me explico cogiéndome la mano  
-Esta bien, pero por favor no se ria - Le dije sonrojándome

-Reírme? No querida, a cada uno las situaciones nos afectan de manera distinta, tu puedes perder un par de zapatos y te daría igual pero sin embargo si Alice perdiera un par de zapatos, la tendríamos llorando dos días enteros. - La mire un poco extrañada ante su comparación - Lo que quiero decir es que para cada persona la forma de ver la vida y los problemas son diferentes, aquí ninguno de los que trabajamos te vamos a juzgar. - Me explicó y eso me dio un poco de valor para contarle mi historia

-Pues veras Esme, mis padres se acaban de separar y no lo han llevado muy bien, tras eso quede destrozada, sabes yo soy una chica que cree o al menos creía en el amor eterno, pero después de ver a mis padres separarse ya no estoy tan segura, pero eso es cosa aparte, después de eso, encontré a mi novio engañándome con una chica que se hacia llamar "mi amiga" y para acabar mis dos mejores amigas están cada una a una punta del país, yo en Montana no tenia a nadie y ... me agobie, lloré y lloré mucho por todo lo que me estaba sucediendo y no sabia que hacer, así que ... me escapé, si he huido como una cobarde, pero no podía yo sola con todo eso, no podía quedarme  
allí y ver como todo lo que había conocido y querido se desmoronaba por momentos. Así que hice mi maleta y mi moto y salí rumbo al aeropuerto y cuando llegué aquí me subí al taxi de Aro y me dijo que tu me podrías ayudar, bueno podrías no, que me ayudarías. - Termine de relatárle con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Cariño, con esa historia claro que puedes quedarte - Me dijo poniéndose de pie algo que hice yo también y me dio un abrazo. - Supongo que no tienes casa, ni trabajo y tendrás que estudiar no? - Me pregunto soltándome

-Si - susurré

-Bien, te enseñaré donde vas a vivir y donde vas a trabajar - Me dijo con una sonrisa, ella me tomo de la mano y me condujo a la salida cuando me gire vi a Alice con una gran sonrisa en los labios y yo solo pude sonreírle de vuelta. Creo que aquí voy a estar muy bien

Esme entro en un edificio que estaba justo al lado de la cafetería, tenia dos plantas, en la primera vivía ella, no tenia marido ni hijos, así que para ella los cinco  
bueno ahora seis jóvenes que trabajábamos en su local eramos sus niños. Siguió enseñándome el segundo piso el cual tenia cuatro habitaciones, dos baños y una cocina-salón.  
Deje mis cosas en la que suponía que seria mi habitación pues era la única que estaba vacía y baje a la cafetería, quería mantenerme ocupada con algo.

-Esme, de que voy a trabajar? - Le pregunte curiosa

-Oh, te lo explicaré, mira Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie trabajan en la cocina, ellos tres son los que preparan toda la comida y Edward esta siempre detrás de la barra, ya sabes una cara guapa que atrae clientas como dice el - se rió de su comentario y yo sonreí - así que Alice y tu sois las camareras, el salario depende de la caja que hagamos cada semana, normalmente suele ser de unos 250-300$, no me tienes que pagar nada de alquiler, ni de agua ni nada, lo que cobres es entero para ti - Terminó de explicarme  
- Y en un rato conocerás a los demás, Edward no tardará en llegar ha ido a ver a una tía suya y hará un rato que ha llegado el avión, y Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet están comprando los alimentos para la cafetería, no tardaran tampoco - Me explico y me tendió un delantal en el que se podía leer claramente: Esme's Coffe.

Esme se entró a limpiar la cocina y me quede sola con Alice, hicimos muy buenas migas, la verdad que era una chica muy simpática y sobretodo activa.

-Ya veras Bella, Rosalie, tu y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas - Me aseguró mientras limpiábamos las últimas dos mesas.

Hablando con Alice no me di cuenta de que se hizo la hora de cerrar y entonces me acordé de mi moto

-Mierda! - Chillé mientras me dejaba caer en una de las mesas suspirando

-Que pasa Bella? - Me pregunto Alice preocupada

-Facture mi moto y me dijeron que cuando llegara aquí tendría que pasar por el deposito del aeropuerto para recogerla pero se me olvidó con todo el panorama de no tener donde quedarme - Le explique - Tengo que ir a buscarla

-Oh no, de eso nada, no vas a caminar tu sola por una ciudad que no conoces todavía. Esperaremos a que lleguen Jasper o Emmet y uno de los de te acompañara a por tu moto, pero he de decirte que tienes muy mala cabeza - Me dijo riéndose y yo la acompañe con sus risas. En ese momento entro un chico no lo vi claramente pero cuando enfoqué mi vista a el pude distinguirle, era el chico cobrizo del aeropuerto de Montana, el que probablemente me empujo sin darse cuenta, dios que pequeño era el mundo.

-Hola enana, - Dijo saludando a Alice y percatándose de que yo estaba ahí - Oh, hola yo soy Edward y tu? - Me dijo presentándose con una sonrisa seductora.

-Yo soy Bella, encantada - Le respondí sonrojándome

-Es un nombre que te hace justicia - Me dijo con su sonrisa

-Veras Edward, Bella acaba de llegar de Montana y tiene tan mala cabeza que a facturado su moto y se la a dejado en el deposito del aeropuerto, te lo puedes creer? - No conocía mucho a Alice, pero algo me decía que tramaba algo - Y yo me preguntaba si la podías acompañar tu a por ella, es que Bella no sabe todavía moverse por NuevaYork - le explicó Alice al cobrizo.

-Por supuesto que si enana, vamos Bella antes de que se haga mas oscuro - Yo tarde un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice me quite el delantal a toda prisa y salí detrás del chico, digo de Edward. Aunque el caminaba deprisa pude alcanzarle.

-Vamos a ir andando hasta el aeropuerto? - Le pregunte sorprendida

-No nena, el deposito de los vehículos esta en un almacén que esta a cinco calles de aquí - Me explico sin mirarme

Caminamos los dos, sin decir una palabra y como el iba todo el rato mirando al frente me permite observarlo, era alto, por lo menos debería de medir 1'75 y comparado conmigo que mido 1'58 se veía como una torre, su cuerpo era perfecto, tenia una espalda ancha y unos brazos fuertes, se notaba que iba al gimnasio y tenia un buen cuelo, de los ojos todavía no os puedo decir nada, no lo he mirado mucho a los ojos no puedo hacerlo me sonrojo.

-Tienes el resguardo no? - Me pregunto deteniéndose delante de un gran almacén, como estaba haciéndole un escaner tarde en reaccionar y para mi mala suerte me pillo mirándolo y eso solo hizo que aumentar su ego que se veía que no tenia poco.

-Si, lo tengo aquí - Dije metiendo la mano en mi pantalón y sacando un papel rosado.

Entramos al almacén y Edward habló con el encargado y le entrego el papel, a los pocos minutos ya tenia a mi vespa azul en mi poder, aun que no me había acordado de ella la había echado de menos.

Saque los dos cascos que guardaba en el maletero de la moto, y le tendí uno a lo que el me miro sorprendido

-Pretendes que me suba en tu moto y que no conduzca? - Me pregunto como si hubiera cometido un crimen y eso me molesto mucho, mi moto no se la dejaba a nadie.

-Mira listillo, es mi moto y son mis reglas, si quieres irte andando te vas andando ya encontrare la cafetería de alguna manera - Le dije muy molesta, el me miro asombrado y esbozó una sonrisa ladina.  
-Esta bien chica, pero ya veras como un día me dejaras conducirla - Me dijo demasiado cerca de mi oído, yo bufé y me subía la moto.

El me fue indicando para llegar a la cafetería, y apenas tardamos 10 minutos contando el trafico y todo eso. Cuando llegamos la cafetería ya estaba cerrada y subimos directamente al piso.

Una vez arriba me llevo al salón donde estaban los demás.

-Mirar ahí esta Bella - Dijo Alice y los otros tres se giraron a verme, el grandullón se levanto enseguida y vino hacia mi

-Así que tu eres Bella? - Me pregunto, yo un poco intimidada asentí con la cabeza y el acto seguido me cargo y me dio un gran abrazo, tanto que me estuvo apunto de dejarme sin respiración.

-Emmet! - Chilló alguien - suelta a Bella o la vas a asustar - Para cuando me soltó haba detrás del Emmet una chica rubia, que supuse seria Rosalie y dios era preciosa la verdad que solo mirarla te bajaba la autoestima.

-Hola Bella, yo soy Rosalie - Me dijo dándome dos besos - Cualquier cosa que necesites me lo dices - Me dijo sonriéndome y yo asentí con una sonrisa  
-Y yo soy Jasper - Dijo mas tímido saludándome desde su sitio en el sofá.

-Bueno, después de las presentaciones, quien quiere pizza? - Habló Alice

Empezamos a debatir sobre de que las pediríamos y al final llegamos al acuerdo de pediríamos 3 pizzas: una de jamón york y queso, una hawaiana y otra barbacoa.

La pizza no tardó en llegar y menos tardamos nosotros en comérnoslas.

-Oye Bella, has desecho las maletas? - Pregunto Rosalie

-No, no he tenido tiempo - Le respondí

-Pues ahora tienes, venga Ali y yo te ayudamos - Me contesto ilusionada

-Rose, Bella estará cansada del viaje - Le contraatacó Jasper a lo que ella le miro mal

-Oh no, Jasper tranquilo, así mañana ya no tengo que hacerlo - Le respondí sonriendo

Las tres nos levantamos y fuimos al que seria mi cuarto por mucho tiempo. Alice y yo empezamos a colocar mi ropa en el armario mientras Rosalie, que estudiaba decoración de interiores colocaba todos mis objetos.

-Oye Bella, que color es tu preferido? - Me pregunto terminando de colocar todo en las distintas lejas y estanterías de mi nueva habitación

-Mmm... el azul - Le conteste sonriendo

-Lo digo porque tenemos que pintar tu cuarto y comprárte un puf, tengo muy buenas ideas para tu cuarto y ... - yo le mire con pánico en los ojos

-Rose yo no tengo mucho dinero - Le iba a explicar

-Tranquila, todo sera económico, no te preocupes, poco a poco - Me contesto rápidamente con una sonrisa

Eran cerca de las 01:45am cuando terminamos de arreglar todo mi cuarto, ellas me dejaron unas sabanas para dormir esa noche de mientras me compraba lo necesario para mi estancia allí.

Decidí darme una ducha, estaba cansada y solo quería relajarme y dormir. Puse rumbo al baño y me relaje cuando el agua caliente empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, me tome mi tiempo y lave mi tatuaje con delicadeza, salí de la ducha con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo y otra en el pelo, estaba desenredandome el pelo cuando Edward entro de pronto en el baño y sin avisar. Entro de espaldas y no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta que no chocó con mi cuerpo y nos caímos los dos al suelo quedando el encima de mi a unos escasos centímetros de mi boca. Los dos nos quedemos mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que uno de los dos hizo algo.

* * *

Hay nuestro Edward con esa actitud de chulo, podrá conseguir que Bella tenga al menos un cita con el?

Que pensáis vosotras?. Ya sabéis tanto si os a gustado como si no reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews y reviews.

Besos Portia Black ^^


	4. Vámonos de compras

Atención: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama si es mia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_"Me dijeron que era difícil, pero no que sufriría"_

* * *

**PVO EDWARD**

Hacía pocos días me habían llamado del hospital de Montana era mi tía Carmen informándome de que mi tío Eleazar había tenido un ataque al corazón, que no me preocupase porque afortunadamente solo había sido un pequeño susto, pero de todas maneras decidí tomarme unos días libres en la cafetería y viajar hasta Montana para asegurarme, pues aunque no viviera con ellos era la única familia que me quedaba a parte de Esme y mis amigos.

Cogí el primer vuelo hacia montana y tras asegurarme de que mis tíos estaban bien y que mi tío haría caso a todas las indicaciones del médico decidí volver a casa. Estaba en la cola para sacar un billete de vuelta a Nueva York, cuando delante de mi había una chica bajita que se notaba que estaba un poco nerviosa, pedía un billete a Nueva York y preguntaba que debía hacer con su moto, al girarse me pareció que era la chica más preciosa que había visto en años. La chica salio de la cola y se sentó en un banco del aeropuerto, yo me senté a unos metros de ella y estaba muy concentrada viendo su teléfono, de un momento a otro se levanto y fue hacia la cafetería, me di cuenta de que faltaban 20 minutos y aun no había telefoneado a Esme para avisar que volvía, fui corriendo hasta una cabina y creo que en el trayecto choqué con alguien, pero no me pare.

Cuando llegue a Nueva York tuve unos problemas con mi equipaje y tardé casi 5 horas en solucionarlo, fue agotador y mi paciencia que no era mucha estaba a punto de agotarse. Llegue a la cafetería y entre.

-Hola enana, - Dije saludando a Alice y dándome cuenta de que no estaba sola, cuando levante la vista vi a la chica del aeropuerto, pero vaya que pequeño era el mundo.

- Oh, hola yo soy Edward y tu? - Le dije presentándome con mi mejor sonrisa a lo que Alice rodó los ojos.

-Yo soy Bella, encantada - me respondió sonrojándose

-Es un nombre que te hace justicia - Le dije haciendo que se pusiera todavía mas colorada.

-Veras Edward, Bella acaba de llegar de Montana y tiene tan mala cabeza que a facturado su moto y se la a dejado en el deposito del aeropuerto, te lo puedes creer? - yo asentí entendiendo lo que quería decirme, - Y yo me preguntaba si la podías acompañar tu a por ella, es que Bella no sabe todavía moverse por Nueva York - me explicó Alice, puta enana ya estaba planeando algo seguro.

-Por supuesto que si enana, vamos Bella antes de que se haga mas oscuro - Salí de la cafetería y ella no tardo mucho en ponerse a mi paso.

-Vamos a ir andando hasta el aeropuerto? - Me preguntó sorprendida, se notaba que no había viajado mucho

-No nena, el deposito de los vehículos esta en un almacén que esta a cinco calles de aquí - Le expliqué quedamente

No tenia nada que hablar con ella tampoco la conocía, así que solo caminábamos en silencio, era cómodo estar así con ella y eso me permitía pensar en lo que Alice estaría tramando, cuando llegamos al almacén me gire para mirarla y comprobé que ella me estaba mirando y eso me hizo esbozar una sonrisa ladina.

-Tienes el resguardo no? - Le pregunte aun con la sonrisa

-Si, lo tengo aquí - Dijo metiendo la mano en su diminuto pantalón y sacando un papel

Entramos al almacén y hablé con el encargado y le entregué el papel, a los pocos minutos ya tenia su moto que aunque era una vespa, estaba muy bien cuidada, se notaba que era importante para ella. Sacó dos cascos del maletero de la moto y me tendió uno, no me lo podía creer no me iba a dejar conducir esa moto.

-Pretendes que me suba en tu moto y que no conduzca? - Le pregunte de malas maneras y eso la molesto porque su expresión paso de relajada a molesta en menos de dos segundos.

-Mira listillo, es mi moto y son mis reglas, si quieres irte andando te vas andando ya encontrare la cafetería de alguna manera - me dijo autoritaria, me gusto verla así llevaba mi imaginación hasta limites inapropiados para una chica que hace una hora que conozco.

-Esta bien chica, pero ya veras como un día me dejaras conducirla - Le dije cerca de su oído y ella se estremeció.

Hay dos maneras de llegar a la cafetería y obviamente yo elegí enseñarle la manera donde se tarda unos minutos más para poder disfrutar de su compañía, pues se ponía nerviosa cada vez que la rozaba y eso me gustaba. Llegamos a la cafetería y como era normal estaba cerrada.  
Subimos al piso y la conduje al salón donde estaban los demás.

Se presentaron todos y como no Emmet casi la asfixia, la verdad fue divertido ver como Bella se asusto ante el intimidánte abrazo de Emmet y la elegancia de Rosalie, Jasper fue el mas normal en presentarse, el siempre mantenía las formas, bueno, al menos hasta que pillaba confianza, el y Emmet eran mis mejores amigos desde que llegue a Nueva York después de que mis padres murieran en aquel accidente.

Decidimos pedir pizza para cenar y así se paso la mitad de la noche, Rosalie, Alice y Bella se metieron en una conversación de chicas y ahí decidí que era mejor que me fuera a mi cuarto.

Al cabo de un rato, decidí salir a por un poco de agua pero la escena que había en el salón me desagrado un poco y no me di cuenta de que iba caminando hacia atrás hasta que no choque con una puerta y caí encima de alguien, cuando me gire pude ver a Bella con tan solo una toalla al rededor de su cuerpo y mi imaginación como la de todo hombre y en ese momento mire a sus ojos y no me pude resistir más estampe mis labios contra los suyos y para mi sorpresa ella no me aparto, al principio titubeo un poco pero abrió su boca para mi lengua y la suya empezaran una batalla por el poder.

Cuando nos separamos caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y me escapé del baño dejando atrás a Bella tumbada en el suelo.

**PVO BELLA**

Cuando me besó no sabia como reaccionar, realmente quería lo que estaba sucediendo así que le seguí el beso hasta que el se separo y salio corriendo del baño, dejándome tirada en el suelo y muy desconcertada. Me levante y me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme, una vez me puse el pijama me tumbe en la cama y me puse mis beats para escuchar música tranquilamente y poder reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar con Edward, tendría que hablar con el, porque ciertamente no entendía nada. Pensando en eso caí en los brazos de morfeo.

La luz empezaba a entrar por mi ventana cuando note que alguien saltaba a mi cama.

-Bellitaaaaaa! - Chillo alguien quitándome los cascos. Abrí los ojos lentamente y encontré a una Alice ya vestida y muy alterada - Venga, levántate cuando antes empezemos el turno, antes podremos salir a comprar tus cosas. - Me cogió del brazo y me levanto. - Ve a la cocina a desayunar, mientras yo te preparo la ropa. - No me dio tiempo a contestar pues se metió literalmente en mi armario y empezó a hablar para si misma. Yo la mire y sonreí, me levante y fui hacia la cocina, cuando llegue ahí se encontraban Edward y Rosalie, cuando el primero me vio aparecer por la puerta de la cocina se levanto deprisa

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, alguien tiene que ayudar a Esme , hasta luego - y con eso salio por la puerta dejándonos a Rosalie y a mi un poco desconcertadas.  
Me prepare un tazón de leche con cereales y me senté en la barra americana al lado de Rosalie

-Bella, paso algo ayer entre Edward y tu? - Yo la mire soltando la cuchara de los cereales y me puse roja - Bella, somos tus amigas puedes contárnoslo - me aseguró

-Bueno, ayer ... mientras yo estaba en el baño, el entró y ... nos tropezamos y me besó - Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos y la boca - Y después salió corriendo del baño y se fue y ahora me evita, bueno eso creo que ya te has dado cuenta tu misma - Termine de contarle

-Me estas diciendo que Edward me follo todo lo que vea Cullen , te ha besado y luego ha salido corriendo? - Me preguntó sorprendida

-Nunca pensé que Edward fuera ese tipo de hombre, pero si ha pasado eso y no quiero que se hable mas del tema - Le dije volviendo a comer  
Y así fue, no volvimos a hablar mas del tema durante toda la mañana.

A eso de las 16:00pm Rosalie y Alice hablaron con Esme para que nos dejara salir a comprar algunas cosas para mi nuevo cuarto, ella nos dio encantada el permiso con la condición de que luego pasáramos por su casa a enseñarle las compras, así que me quite el delantal y salimos de la cafetería. Cogimos un taxi para que nos llevara al centro comercial Macy's , cuando nos bajamos comenzamos a caminar.

-Chicas, mi presupuesto no es mucho, solo tengo unos ... 200$ para gastar - Les explique y ellas me miraron sonrientes

-No querida Bella, tienes 00$ - Yo las mire sin comprender una palabra

-De regalo de bienvenida los chicos y nosotras te queremos dar 500$ para que acomodes a tu gusto la habitación y te compres algo de ropa - Me explicaron y no me dejaron hablar, simplemente me cogieron del brazo y hicimos un recorrido por todo el centro comercial. Acabamos sentadas en un banco con unas 5 bolsas cada una y una enorme caja, ¿que llevo en la caja?, pues al pasar por una de las tiendas mi quería nueva amiga Alice vio un asiento en forma de huevo de esos que se cuelgan en el techo y decidió comprármelo, la verdad que me gusto mucho pero ... lo peor fue que me lo regalo ella, aparte de los 500$, dijo que era una buena inversión y que además cuando hiciéramos reuniones de chicas ella se sentaría ahí, así que era un regalo para las dos, no me convenció mucho pero aprendí que nadie le podía discutir nada a Alice Brandon.

Nos sobro dinero y decidimos ir a tomar un helado antes de volver a casa. Nos sentamos en una heladería fuera del centro comercial.

-Bueno Bella, Rose me ha contado esta mañana lo que ha pasado con Edward - Me dijo Alice mirando su helado

-Rose, te dije que no quería volver a hablar de tema

-Pero Bella, es que es algo que solo pasa una vez en la vida, es decir, que Edward no besa si no va a acabar el trabajo - Me miro riendo y yo no la comprendí - Si no se acuesta con la mujer no la besa - Me explico mas claramente y yo abrí la boca en símbolo de sorpresa

-Bueno, conmigo no va a conseguir ni eso ni volver a besarme, no estoy interesada en el - Les conteste intentado que dejaran el tema  
-Ya, por eso le correspondiste el beso no? - Me pregunto una suspicaz Alice y yo la mire mal  
-Mirar chicas, no he salido de una relación donde me han hecho daño para a las dos semanas meterme en un lio como es Edward, no estoy interesada en el ni lo estaré por que es un chulo putas que seguramente me hará daño y no quiero eso. - Ellas me miraron sorprendidas

-Bella... , todavía no nos has contado por que estas en Nueva York - Las mire asustadas, no quería contarlo, me hacia daño recordar a Mike y el divorcio de mis padres, así que me quede callada y mirando a un punto fijo.

* * *

Nota: Tengo en mente otra historia, nos os dire mucho solo que va sobre una editora de 25 años y un modelo de 27 años que gracias a un choque del destino, revolucionan totalmete sus vidas. Aqui es donde estrais vosotras queridas lectoras, tengo dos titulos en mente y me debeis ayudar a decidir

a) Vida de tinta

b) Ave Fénix

Nota2: Agradecerle a mi genial amiga PortyaGold, su gran ayuda y apoyo en mis fantasiosas historias. ^^

Nota3: Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y ya sabéis reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews y reviews.

Besos Portia Black ^^


	5. Confesiones y Aclaraciones

Atención: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama si es mia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_"Hay clases de gente y gente con clase"_

* * *

PVO BELLA

-Veréis es que para mi esto no es algo fácil de contar sabéis... bueno, es que Esme el primer día me dijo que aquí todos estabamos por algo y tengo miedo de que mi algo no sea tan... como decirlo... , importante como lo vuestro sabéis, por que ahora que estoy lejos de casa realmente me pongo a pensarlo todo fríamente y ... tal vez sea una tontería lo que he hecho - cuando acabe de hablar las dos se me quedaron mirando

-Veras Bella - me hablo Rosalie - lo que Esme te dijo es cierto, aquí todos tenemos una historia y un pasado y está claro que a cada uno nos han pasado cosas distintas pero que lo mio sea peor que lo tuyo no quiere decir que tu historia no tenga importancia, es decir, para cada uno las cosas malas que le pasan son lo peor del mundo, aveces no te paras a pensar en que hay gente peor que tu y Bella eso lo aprendí yo cuando llegué aquí y Esme me acogió en su casa - Yo la miré y sonreí pero todavía estaba un poco insegura sobre contarles mi historia

-Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa - las dos miramos a Alice sin decir una palabra - tu nos cuentas lo tuyo y nosotras te prometemos que te contamos lo nuestro -  
ciertamente eso me dio un poco mas de valor, asi que suspire y me relaje antes de contar todo por tercera vez.

-Son una serie de problemas que vienen de hace tres meses atrás - empece relatándoles - mis padres no paraban de pelearse constantemente, discutían por cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuese, creo que solo aguantaban por mi, pero al final las discusiones ganaron terreno y acabaron separándose y no cabe decir que no acabaron en buenos términos, para mi ellos eran hasta entonces la idea perfecta del amor, se conocieron jóvenes y se casaron pero todo termino cuando llegue yo a sus vidas parece ser ... - Rosalie me miraba seria y Alice miraba sus manos sin decir un palabra, así que decidí continuar - después de ese duro golpe, me refugie en mi novio, se llamaba Mike, yo pensaba que era el hombre perfecto, era alto y guapo, rubio de ojos azules, es decir,  
para mi era todo un príncipe, hasta que lo encontré en mi propia habitación liándose con alguien a quien yo consideraba mi amiga - ellas me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos - os podréis imaginar que salí corriendo de allí, necesitaba aire así que cogí mi moto y no dude en conducir lejos, se hizo de noche pero el frío que me daba en la cara me refrescaba y me aclaraba las ideas. Cuando volví a casa tenia una sensación rara, como si ya todo lo que había conocido durante 18 años, no fuera para mi, como si no encajara en ese puzzle, hasta hace unos días, deseaba con todas mis ganas hacerme un tatuaje,  
así que prepare dinero y me fui directamente a la tienda y hablando con la chica me dio el empujón que necesitaba para escapar, para que mi vida cambiara así que recogí mis cosas y pille el primer avión a nueva york, aquí me encontré con Aro - Ellas sonrieron, parecía que a todos nos había ayudado - y el me llevo hasta Esme y ahora aquí estoy, bueno estámos - termine de contarles todo y me di cuenta de que no era tan malo , de que contar las cosas hacia bien y de que ya no me importaba ni lo de mis padres, ni lo de Mike, ni nada, solo importaba yo y mi nueva vida.

-Yo te comprendo por una parte - susurro Alice - veras, yo soy un año mayor que tu y hace dos años, mis padres son muy ricos e influyentes, al principio cuando era pequeña todo era perfecto, pero cuando creci, bueno ellos ya no me prestaban atencion y no paraban de discutir, hasta que decidieron separarse, una noche, les escuche hablar y decir que no sabian que iban a hacer conmigo, que ninguno podia ocuparse de mi, en pocas palabras  
que era un estorbo para ellos y sus nuevas vidas, así que hice como tu, cogí mi maleta y una noche me escape de casa, llegue aquí, estaba tirada en la calle sentada sobre mi maleta,mi idea era vender mi ropa y buscar trabajo, hasta que Aro me encontró y se apiado de mi, llevándome con Esme, y creo que no tengo que decir que mis padres nunca pusieron una denuncia, ni se inmutaron, para ellos yo era un problema y yo encontré la solución. - me explico Alice con ojos llorosos.

-Y yo te comprendo por la otra parte, veras yo tengo la misma edad que Alice, y hace un año yo vivía con mi padres y tenia un novio, que como tu has dicho antes era un príncipe, yo era muy fantasiosa sabes, creía en eso de los cuentos y en lo eterno y ya me podía ver casada con el, teniendo muchos bebes - Rosalie sonrió pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos - el era mayor que yo, solo dos años, es decir, cuatro mayor que tu, y el día que mi vida se vino abajo, yo salí tarde de casa de un amiga, no vivíamos muy lejos así que le pedí que no me acompañara nadie, por el camino me encontré a Royce y a sus amigos y ... - Rosalie se quedo callada y Alice le cogió la mano, no entendía lo que quería decirme - y estas ebrios, y ellos ... - se le escapo una lagrima - bueno, ellos abusaron de mi, después de aquello no soy la misma, soy mejor que entonces, ahora no dejo que nadie me haga daño y se que nadie es tan bueno como parece, llegue aquí intentando escapar de mi pasado, Esme me hizo comprender que no podía escapar que lo tenia que asumir y afrontar y así lo hice, hace unos meses volví a mi casa, a ver a mis padres y me contaron que Royce esta en la cárcel junto con sus amigos por abusar de mi y de otras cuatro chicas de mi edad y eso me reconforta, saber que están pagando sus crímenes- Terminó de relatarme, yo me quede en shock y con esas dos historias pretendían que me sintiera normal después de haberme escapado por esa tontería de mi casa.

-Yo, lo lo siento muchísimo no debería haberos hecho recordar esas cosas tan horribles - les dije mientras caían lagrimas por mis mejillas, ellas me medio  
sonrieron estábamos las tres llorando como magdalenas.

-No te preocupes Bella, ahora eres nuestra amiga y como tal debías de saberlo - me dijo Alice mientras se secaba las lagrimas - Creo que es hora de regresar a casa. - Rose y yo asentimos y nos pusimos en marcha, nos costo un poco volver a retomar el ritmo de conversación de antes de las confesiones pero, lo logramos y para cuando llegamos con Esme y los chicos ya no había rastro de las lagrimas de esta tarde.

Esa noche cenamos todos en la cafetería, pues Esme había preparado hamburguesas completas y pastel de chocolate para el postre.  
Cenamos tranquilamente y hubieron unos minutos en los cuales me quede a solas con Edward, durante todo el día me había estado evitando y era hora de dejar las cosas claras de una vez.

-Edward ... - no me dejo acabar la frase

-Mira Bella, lo que paso no debió de haber pasado vale, tu no me gustas y no quiero hacerte daño y punto. Yo no soy como tu crees que soy y puedo hacerte daño. Así que lo mejor sera que tu te dediques a lo tuyo y yo a la mio. - Dijo todo eso sin mirarme y yo me quede helada, con que esas teníamos, eso quería pues muy bien, eso tendría. No le conteste y el se quedo mirándome a expensas de que dijera algo pero ni una sola silaba salio de mis labios, si no quería nada conmigo seria mejor empezar desde ya. Los demás no tardaron en llegar con platos, cucharas y el pastel, cuando por fin estuvimos todos sentados Edward se levanto de malas maneras y salió de la cafetería, todos se me quedaron mirando como si yo supiera algo.

-A mi no me miréis, no he hablado con el en ningún momento - Les dije y era verdad, el único que había hablado y dejado las cosas claras era Edward.  
Empezamos a comer el pastel, que para ser sinceros estaba de vicio, yo incluso repetí porción de pastel. Emmet se encapricho tanto que se llevo  
una buena parte de lo que sobro, la escena era muy curiosa.

-Anda Rose, déjame llevarme un trozo - Le lloriqueaba el grandullón a la rubia

-Emmet he dicho que no, si no te dara dolor de barriga como el mes pasado, y empestarás la casa - Le explico Rosalie riendo

-Eh, esas cosas no las tiene porque saber Bella - Se quejo el aludido

-Perdona si las debi saber, si voy a vivir con vosotros tengo que saber a que atenerme - Le dije riendome

-No tiene gracia enana, venga Rose, porfi porfi porfi dejame venga si? - Rosalie se estaba haciendo la dura pero todos sabiamos que al final le dejaria llevarse un trozo.

-Bueno, si te lo llevas te quedaras sin sexo durante ... unas ... 2 semanas - Le dijo mi amiga aparentemente seria y mi gran amigo enmudecio y se puso blanco  
de repente

-Tu no eres capaz de eso Rosalie, a que no? No vas a dejar al bueno de Emi sin pastel y sin sexo, verdad? - Rosalie asintio con la cabeza y de un momento a otro empezaron a escucharse gemidos lastimeros provenientes de Emmet. Todos empezamos a reirnos estruendosamente - Eh, y el chiste? - Pregunto Emmet, era un inocente de los de verdad

-Si Emmet llevate un trozo de pastel - Le dijo Rose, pero el se mostro reticente - Lo del sexo era broma - al oso se le iluminaron los ojos y salio disparado  
hacia donde estaba Esme guardandolo todo y se esucharon muchas risas.

Nos quedamos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y yo en la habitacion solos y se inundo de un silencio un poco incomodo

-Bella - me hablo Jasper - De que has hablado con Edward antes? - Me miro sin expresion

-Te has dado cuenta no? - Le respondi y el asintio

-La tension se podia cortar con cuchillo - me explico con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sabras lo que paso ayer en el baño - dije mirando de reojo a Alice y Jasper asintio

-Bien, pues hace un rato me ha dicho que eso no deberia haber pasado, que no queria hacerme daño y que yo no sabia como era realmente, que no queria  
nada conmigo y que mejor cada uno por su lado - Les dije mirandolos a los tres

-Y tu que le has dicho? - Me dijo Rosalie

-Yo?, nada, si no quiere nada lo mejor era empezar desde ya no? - Les informe y las chicas empezaron a reir

-Tienes caracter Bella - me dijo mi amigo Jasper y yo sonrei

-Aparte de eso, no me ando con tonterias, si no quiere ser mi amigo que no lo sea, os tengo a vosotros no? - Todos me miraron sonriendo

-Por supuesto, pequeña siempre estaremos juntos y por Edward no te preocupes, ya se le pasara - Me dijo Alice cogiendome la mano

-Preocupada voy - todos empezamos a reir por mi ironia cuando de repente Edward entro en la cafeteria de nuevo con una peliroja cogida por los hombros y a mi parecer iban los dos un poco ebrios

-Jasperg - confirmado iba ebrio - me dash las llaves - Jasper se las dio sin decir nada y la parejita salio de la cafeteria dando tumbos y besandose asquerosamente al salir.

Alice miraba a Jasper de manera reprobatoria

- Para que iba a preguntar? - Pregunto Jasper, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Despues de que Emmet consiguiera el trozo de tarta y de la entrada de Edward con su chica a la cafeteria subimos al piso, por fin queria mi cama con toda mi alma.

Pero no pude dormir,el motivo? Edward estaba follandose a su queria amiga peliroja y la tipa no sabia ser silenciosa, nuestras habitaciones  
estaban juntas y solo se escuchaba en el silencio "Oh Edward" , "Sigue asi" , "Follame mas duro" , "Me encanta tu polla" y demás "ah" salian del pequeño cuarto de mi compañero de piso.

Mirando el reloj me di cuenta de que eran las 6:00am y que seguramente Alice me despertaria pronto, asi que me calze mis nike blancas y negras, un pantalon corto gris y una camiseta de media manga larga, mi movil y mis beats a continuacion sali de la habitacion y solo Edward estaba en la barra de la cocina comiendo algo, cuando yo llegue se puso tenso y se levanto.

-No hace falta que te vayas cuando aparezco, ya me voy - Le dije cogiendo una bebida isotonica, podia sentir su mirada detras de mi

-Donde vas? - Me pregunto mientras yo miraba la nevera

-A correr - Le dije mientras salia de la cocina y pude escuchar como me decia

-Ten cuidado - Seria cinico, me pare en seco y me gire a encararlo

-Como si te importara - Le dije saliendo de la casa dando un portazo, despues de decirme que no queria saber nada de mi viene de amigo, que le den.  
Sali por el portal y empeze a correr olvidandome de todo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y ya sabéis reviews, Besos Portia Black ^^


End file.
